Pyladea Fabulis
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Fantasy and supernatural AU one-shots. Pyladea Fabulis- directly translated means "Romantic Stories" in Latin. Whereby Sakura and Sasuke try to stand strong with each other against all odds. "Never together but never apart."
1. Her Thoughts in Nebula

**Her Thoughts in Nebula**

The girl with the rose pink hair came again. She always came in different forms of lacy white nightgown that reaches her ankles. After so long, she still waltzed through the koi fish boulders in similar fashion pieces.

"Hn. You're back again." The raven haired boy, donned in military boots and a black cape made out of crow feathers came up to her.

"Oh hi." She waved gently. "Wow, your cape... can I, touch it?" She was biting her nails.

"Go ahead." Sasuke turned his back and let her caress his feathered cape.

"Sasuke-kun, the feathers are really really pretty, it's black, but it has a rainbow shine to it!" She chuckled and put her cheeks to it.

"Aa. Sakura, what brings you here again?" He questions.

"I-I haven't got a clue neither, Sasuke-kun. But I know, I'll be leaving Nebula in maybe, four hours?" She got up and walked around to face him.

She would never forget this handsome boy's complexion; his dark eyes that were always unfathomable, the bridge high nose and strong jaws. He was so... regal to her.

"Hn. Four hours in the human world, a day in Nebula."

"Right... Nebula. Has it changed? Ne?" She tilted her head.

"The fox, Naruto is still an idiot." He told her.

"Aww, Naruto is your best buddy! You silly willy!" His heart soared when he looked at the girl giggling. Her giggles was one of the sounds he misses most.

"Come, I'll show you my new castle," He grabbed her hands and led her to a tall black gate.

"Sasuke-kun, you're ruling now?"

"Aa. Told you I'd manage. After all, I am a Sharinganist."

"What about Karin The Fiery Phoenix?"

"Hn, completely controlled by Suigetsu The Water Shark."

"Ah, Suigetsu. I miss his compliments about me! I want to see him!" She jumped.

"No. We'll waste too much time traveling deep into the sea. You only have one day here. And I want you to spend it with me."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I came back to Nebula. I think something made me come back. Like a summon or something. Since you know, the potion Tsunade gave me last time made sure I'd never return. I felt my soul was being pulled out this time."

His lips pursed to a flat line. He felt sorry for disturbing her mortal slumber but really, he was desperate to meet her again. Sasuke didn't mind losing some power, as long as he sees her. She couldn't possibly know, that in Nebula, he yearned for years to see her face again.

"Hey, what do you want to do in Nebula today?"

"Hmm... can we bake those twirly biscuits?"

"Aa. I have a huge kitchen for that."

"Oh, and a cloud cake! I want it to be star shaped! So that when I'm out and about tomorrow, I'd spot a star shape cloud and think of Nebula and its wonderment!" She quipped.

"That'd take some time. But I'll finish for you if you're gone." He replied.

"Oh, and maybe shoot a white flame arrow to the East Nebula! Then I can catch a shooting star just before I sleep."

"Sakura... so which one first?" He reminded her.

"Oh... cloud cake first!" Her tone was still joyous.

"Come along then."

Sasuke and Sakura then entered his castle of magic holding hands, fingers intertwined.

* * *

_**A/N: Welcome! Welcome to my new series of one shots and drabbles! Some will have a continuation, and some will not. Enjoy!**_

_**Reviews people! (want me to continue?)  
**_


	2. A Spirit Visiting

**A Spirit Visiting**

The Koi pond was not filled with mold like she expected it to be. To her utmost surprise, her house was rather clean- any traces of the murder that partook that fateful night were gone. She walked towards the kitchen and saw the little carvings on the wooden door ledge; her little boys were growing up so quickly she had to record their height progression somewhere in this house. These memories would be so precious. The last of the recordings were of Sasuke who stood at 125 centimeters tall. Her heart cringed to think of her son being forcefully torn away from his beloved family at such a tender age. She stood there and allowed her fingertips to gently feel the carvings she made on said door ledge.

After recollecting her mind, Mikoto came back to her senses. She had gotten to know that Sasuke has left the village years ago. So, who cleaned this place? And... why?

Her curiosity was answered when she heard her front door slid open and in came this girl with pastel pink hair. She could be an avid stalker of one of her sons but Mikoto did not want to jump onto any conclusions just yet. Instead, the wise woman stood at a corner, observing the pinkette as quietly as possible so as to not let her presence be felt.

Mikoto observed the girl cleaning the house bit by bit and lastly, she went up to Sasuke's room. Mikoto followed suit.

Up in his room, she took up a picture frame and cleaned the surface. Mikoto glanced over the girl's shoulders to see the previously broken picture of her son's team. The woman took a second look at the pinkette and she finally remembered her youngest son's teammate.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped upon hearing a whisper of her name, "Somebody there?" She spun her body around tentatively. And when she saw nothing, "Must've been too tired that I'm starting to imagine things," She chuckled before heading down to the Uchiha garden.

* * *

The pinkette was swinging her legs as she sip on her tea looking out to the crescent moon. Mikoto rather enjoyed Sakura's silent intrusion into her compound- this girl cleaned her house after all and had no ill intention. _"What a sweet girl."_ Mikoto mused.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, remember the night you left? Look at the shape of the moon now. It's exactly the same." She continued sipping on her tea.

"Such a fool..." Sakura did not finish her sentence and forced herself to gulp more tea.

"Hey, training with Orochimaru must've worked out darn well huh?" Her head tilted to the dark sky as she rapidly blinked her eyes, in hopes of preventing tears from falling, "You managed to stab Yamato-taichou, hurt Sai too. And... and..." She sobbed. Mikoto edged a little nearer to her, wanting to offer even the slightest bit of comfort but she was only a spirit, roaming freely for just one night.

"... if given the chance you would've hurt me too right?" Sakura dropped her head, allowing pink locks to cover her eyes. Mikoto's heart tightened when she saw tears continue streaming down her cheeks.

"Love couldn't overcome power... Do-do you think Mikoto-san would approve of what you're doing now, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura walked to the Uchiha altar table and poured tea to the deceased family.

"Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, please protect Sasuke-kun." She knelt before the altar. Mikoto walked towards her and touched her tea, as a form of acceptance towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun is really lucky to have you." She whispered albeit knowing Sakura would've never heard that.

The silent night continued drifting deeper to its end. Sakura placed herself on the veranda near the Koi pond, reading her medical books until she ultimately fell asleep uncomfortably.

The woman with long streaks of black hair looked over the pinkette tenderly. Guarding her so as to not allow any mean spirits that roamed free that night to cause her any harm. Just as she was about to be called back to her own realm, Mikoto heard a light creak on the wooden floor. She turned to see her youngest son donned wholly in black kneeling in front of their family's altar. Mikoto chuckled seeing her son's attempt to be incognito yet she was happy he still respects them during the ghost festival. After all, there's still sweetness inside him- that she knew very well.

He stealthily walked into a room and out he reappeared with blankets in his hands. With footsteps as light as a feather, he went towards Sakura's sleeping figure and gently placed the blankets atop of her. He sat beside her for a while, taking in the peaceful chirping of crickets and brushed off a pink streak of hair which was poking the pinkette's eyelid.

"Hn, as long as you don't get in my way, I'll try my best to avoid hurting you." He smirked, feeling sleek for hearing everything she said earlier.

"Sasuke..." She stirred in her slumber as she whispers his name once more, "Sasuke..."

"Sleep tight," And then Mikoto was left seeing her son fleeing the compound as swiftly as he came.

Part of her still felt sad for that her son has not learn the power of love but Mikoto harbored a lot of hope. Because her form of hope comes in the form of a beautiful pink haired kunoichi sleeping on her veranda.

"Ne, never give up. He'll come to know one fine day. Gambateh." Mikoto whispered to the sleeping child before she went away.

* * *

_**A/N: Gambateh= fighthing in Japanese. This isn't exactly AU but you know, it's supernatural. Reviews please?**_


	3. Silent Words

**Silent Words**

"Strip," He said through gritted teeth, inhaling deeply to not make his blood boil further.

_Sasuke..._

A nerve vibrated on her side and his tinged slightly.

_I saw it, Sakura._

Big fists clutched tightly until his knuckles became white and nails dug deep into his palms, forming tiny crescent shaped marks.

_ Don't try to stop me._

_Don't you think this is too much?_

Black and green met; the silent communication eased in. They read each others' thoughts perfectly and the waves were in sync now.

_Quite the contrary._

"I said strip asshole. Or you want me to make you? I REALLY don't want to get my hands dirty..." His eyes menacingly set on the man's.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke. I-I-I-I was only pla-playing around, plea-please let me off the ho-ok." The guy pleaded with his hands together in a kneeling position.

"Hn. Why are you apologizing to me? It should be to Sakura. Are you retarded?" He cocked his head sideways, mind filled with pleasure knowing his target finally knew fear. As the poor boy's cold sweat continued prickling down from his forehead, Sasuke's smirked grew wider and then slowly forming to a grin. "Pathetic ass."

_You see, nobody ever treats you like shit. And most certainly they never make you do things against your will._

_He was wasted..._

_No. I know guys and he certainly wasn't._

"You were lucky I came in time," His beautiful face turned to her delicate one. Very slowly, long fingers reached to her visage and gently swept away traces of tears from the pinkette's cheeks.

_Traumatized?_

_Just a little._

_Aa._

His fingers continued rubbing softly against her flushed cheeks for a moment longer before he turned back to the now fearful boy.

"Are you gonna start stripping? Or do you want another round?" He cracked his knuckles, "You know me, I'm certainly not afraid of anything... and have nothing to lose."

The couple heard a loud gulp and both sets of eyes were on him. The poor quivering boy started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it just before Sasuke's feet; he started sniffing and was trying really hard to hold back tears. The sight was pathetic but Sasuke liked it very much. However, Sakura only shook her head silently.

_Quit reveling in someone else's misery!_

_Did you know it was really painful to see it all happening through a bloody vision?! How he hurt you. So don't go all compassionate on this jerk! He doesn't deserve an ounce of yours._

"Good boy. Strip till your birthday suit," He nodded.

"Sasuke-kun!" She brought out the "kun" and Sasuke knew she was being dead serious- another one and she won't be talking to him for at least a week. Sasuke knew Sakura always hated seeing him being so... dark but at times, he just couldn't help it. For most of the time he could tolerate others' bad doings but when it was ever towards his loved ones, Sasuke could very well spiral out of control sometimes.

"Hn. Fine. Just until your boxers."

And so the boy did as told in a very slow fashion; his shaking hands certainly did not help much. When he was stripped bare save his boxers, Sasuke picked up his clothes and stalked away, one hand holding tightly around Sakura's.

"You-you'll pay for this!" The guy yelled to them.

"We'll see about that," Arrogantly, Sasuke challenged him.

_Sasuke, you really shouldn't._

_There's nothing to be afraid of. My imagination is very vast... you know. _

_Seriously, I hate it that that weird stone made us telepathic._

_I love it._

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_And you know, yes._

_What?_

_Yes, you do have a lot of things to lose._

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do!_

_Aa. Only you._

"That was sweet." She pecked him on the cheek as they continued walking.

"Next time, never help someone out in lonely places without me around."

_YES SIR!_

"Ouch. That was banging in my head."

"Aww, let me make it better," She jumped behind him and started massaging his head playfully.

At a distance, you could see the couple laughing loudly but there weren't spoken words between them. Regardless, the scene etched smiles on witnesses as it was lovely.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope this isn't too confusing! **Italics are when Sasuke & Sakura are mind reading each other._

_**Review to tell me your opinion. **_


	4. Promise With a Kiss on the Lips

**Promise With a Kiss on the Lips**

The earth was damp and so he walked slow and steadily, carefully shifting his weight to not make any sudden sound within the ever lush forest. The man- donned in the newest and most improved knight armor- hid behind a fallen tree, readying himself for a hunt. As soon as his ears caught the swishing sound of dried leaves he stood up, pulling his arrow back, targeting the deer. Under normal circumstances, he would have immediately released his hold and the arrow would then pierce right through the animal and brought fatality towards it. However, this time he just stood there with a strained bow and arrow.

He sees himself in its eyes.

"Deers don't have green eyes," Still aiming his arrow at the deer, he climbed over the fallen trunk and walked closer; the deer stood still and merely blinked once.

"That's odd, instincts would've told a deer to run."

"Aren't you going to release the arrow?" The knight blinked, he was doubting; did he really see and hear the deer speak or was it all in his head?

"If you aren't, put it down boy," This time, he confirmed and was surely shocked. Strong fists gripped the bow tighter, the string was being pulled very tautly so the arrow would fly towards the core of the deer immediately upon release.

"Calm down, I mean no harm," A ring of golden light surrounded the animal.

His dark pupils constricted yet the light was still too bright that he had to close his eyes. And when he opened them, stood there a beautiful woman before him. Pink voluminous locks exploded from her head and flowed till her waist, a wreath of flowers was on her crown and she was wrapped in a pale peach dress. She took a step towards the knight as he took one backwards.

"I will have no qualms in shooting this arrow," He said firmly.

Her light laughter echoed throughout the forest and made birds sing, "Dear brave knight, I only ask from you a favor."

"Stay away! I will not fall for your enchantment you shrewd forest nymph!" He warned.

"Oh, I'm not a nymph... Sasuke," She gave him a sly smile as she approached nearer again; his eyes widened.

"How did you know my name?" His eyes lowered and pierced through hers as he dropped his bow and arrow.

"Ah, I also know you're not a knight... Prince Sasuke," She twirled around him as dainty fingers touch the cold exterior of his armor, "A new armor?"

"What are you..."

"I believe you have heard of Tsunade Senju, have you not oh noble prince?" She stood before him, "After all, she was the great witch who blessed your lands."

"And you are...?"

"Her apprentice," Emerald eyes stared hard at him,"My teacher- as all throughout this land knows- has passed on. And during her last moments, she asked of me to carry on with her teachings of witchcraft to help others."

"What does that got to do with me, you... you witch!" She merely shook her head when she sees his gritted teeth.

"No need to seethe, young prince. You see, noble lord, I need a particular thing to realize this spell I'm doing."

"So?"

"So, this thing comes in a form of a necklace and the pendant is a tiny vial with some miracle liquid my teacher got from a wise wizard once. She, gave it to you when you were born. And now, I want it."

"Hn. No."

"Why? You're never using it anyway." She crossed her arms.

"What spell are you going to cast? Will it do harm to my people?"

Sakura snickered, "Bring harm to your people?! Excuse me, I don't think you care about them, at all! The village just after this forest is having a shortage of food. They can't plant crops because there's no fertile land and their well water was cursed by the dark witch. What are you- the ruler of this land- doing? I need that liquid in the vial to help them. So please, help me and this will help you too."

"You guarantee this would solve their problems?"

"Yes."

Tentatively, Sasuke took out the necklace and hang it in front of the pink-haired witch.

"Promise on your life you'll not do harm."

"Cross my heart, Prince," He gently placed the vial in her creamy hands. And when he looked up pink lips graced his softly.

"What-"

"I make promises with a kiss on the lips." She smiled and turned away from him.

"Wait, I haven't got your name."

"You really are gullible, Prince Sasuke. How sure are you that that wasn't a fake promise? Thanks for the vial." She dangled it before him as she ran further and he started chasing.

"You liar! You witch!" He continued pursuing her.

"The name's Sakura by the way and turn to your right now, there's a good hunt!" The pinkette disappeared and all that's left of her was her voice echoes.

"Blasphemy!" Sasuke tightened his fists, being so very worried about his tiny mistake. Will the witch do some serious damage to his kingdom? What will his father say if the king knew of this? He took a right and further down that path, he saw another deer.

Sasuke pulled an arrow and released.

* * *

_**A/N: How was it? Reviews! **_


	5. To Be Human

**To Be Human**

Big hands cupped her delicate face as lips drew nearer towards hers, "Beauuu-tiful, so very beautiful," His words slurred and she could smell the pungent rice wine in his breath. "I can give you anything in this world," His hands glided from her face to her neck and they went underneath her silk robe, trying to expose more skin.

"Really anything, Master?" She quipped as a hand laid over his, stopping the man from getting any lower.

The man nodded desperately, "Anything lovely maiden," He leaned in to snatch a kiss but the small palm of her hand stopped him from doing so.

A tiny choked escaped his mouth while his mind was frozen with shock. Wide eyes looked down to see nothing but her white wrist and blood- his blood.

"You said anything," Her hand retreated from within his chest quick, the deep red beating heart and blood were a stark contrast to her porcelain white hands, "I want your heart." Tongue licked across her lips and she offered her victim one sweet smile- as a note of gratitude- to let him see something beautiful before he passed on.

* * *

Sakura finished her hearty meal and looked into the mirror to see blood smeared across her face, a tiny bit tainted the soft pink of her hair. Sparkling emerald eyes, full pink lips and flushed cheeks accompanied by a soft grace of pink hair were her reflection- gorgeous. She was gorgeous and life would have been easy for her but she loathes it.

"What is the point of being beautiful?" A tear trickled down her cheek, "I'm nothing but a monster."

At that moment, a purple songbird flew in and with a swing of its wings it transformed into another beautiful golden-haired maiden.

"You're not a monster, sister."

"I kill people," She buried her face in her hands.

"To survive!"

"Ino, you wouldn't understand," She shook her head, "You don't have to kill to survive but I do and I do not want to!" Glazed green eyes looked into pale blue ones, "I think it's time to end this."

Ino made swift strides to Sakura and held her tight, "Please don't! I'll be alone!"

"No, you'll have the other songbirds to accompany you."

"They're... they're not you! Sakura, what about... I'll do the killing for you?"

The pinkette was surprised and bile almost made it to her mouth. How could she make her innocent friend kill?! "No way in hell I would allow you to do so! I'd rather enter the seventh level of hell than see you kill for me!"

"Then... then I'll just have to end my life with you! Sakura, if you die, I promise, I'll die with you. We made an oath!"

"I want to be human, Ino."

"There is a way for that, Sakura," Ino was biting on her lips, unsure to tell Sakura the way, "It's rather difficult though..."

Her hands quickly grabbed Ino's as her eyes desperately plead her to speak more, "What is it? Do tell Ino."

"Mortal's love."

"Wh-what?"

"A mortal man has to truly fall in love with you, for who you really are. You have to expose the truth to him and he has to accept you," Ino paced towards the dead body, "But you've heard what happened to the red fox right?"

"She- she ended up like this man," Ino continued, "And I remembered the other spirits had to collect her fox form late in the night..."

"Exactly..." Sakura whispered, "But who would love me?!" She clenches her fist, "And..." She looked at Ino, tearing.

"Men are never kind to us," Ino nodded as she finishes Sakura's sentence.

* * *

The lower plane of the mountain was laden with white snow as she climbed higher up. Her cursed beauty only led men to lust- never love. More tears rolled down her blushed cheeks as she remembers the day she saw Ino marry off to a new life.

The blonde was ever so lucky to have found someone who truly loves her and understands. When the red veil was lifted Sakura saw nothing but happiness in Ino's sky blue eyes. She'd found mortality- she'd found love. And the man she vowed to spend her entire life with was a kind one, Sakura made sure he was. She thought Shikamaru would run and maybe even lead Ino to her demise when she confessed- and she was so prepared to finish him off if he did- she was wrong for the first time. Albeit still being close friends, Sakura knew that one day she had to disappear as Ino ages. Perhaps when Ino dies, she could jump off the cliff too...

"Damn it..." She heard a low voice- a voice so low no mortal could catch. Sakura made quick strides towards the direction and met a man clad in armor, back resting upon a big rock, lips pale and dry from the cold.

Without a second thought, the pinkette rushed to him, "Oh my, mis-mister, are you alright? Do you need help?" Sakura knelt down and eyes examined his body, "Goodness! You're bleeding, co-come, let me aid you down this mountain, the bottom is not far away."

"Aa," Was all the dark-haired man replied.

Sasuke never liked being in a helpless state but he was wise enough to accept help when he needed to. So, with their hand wrapped around each others' waist, they made their way down the cold mountain.

The warrior was curious how a small-framed woman could hold his weight but he questioned her nothing.

* * *

"He cannot be moved for the time being. He has to stay here for a bit I'm afraid," said the doctor.

His money pouched must've dropped somewhere in the mountains while battling off thugs and there was no means to call for his people. Sakura- being the kindhearted spirit she was- paid his medical fees and even boiled his medicine for him.

"I-I know it's bitter Mister but please, you have to finish it all. I've prepared some sweets to wash off the aftertaste of the medicine," The bowl was placed to his face as she slowly encourages him.

"Hn, I'm not a kid you know," He took the bowl off of her hands.

"Becareful! It's hot!" She warns.

"Aa, I can handle it," He smirked and gulped down the bitter liquid.

Sakura, as temperament as she is, was unhappy. She couldn't believe she had rescued an ingrate. Putting the sweets rather harshly on his laps, the pinkette got up and set her foot a little too hard on the ground each step she took towards the door.

"Miss..." He called out and she turned.

And their eyes met.

And they both felt an unexplainable attraction.

"Thank you." He said.

He wasn't an ingrate after all.

"Welcome, Mister," She bowed a little as the ends of her lips curved up a bit.

"You can call me Sasuke." He unwrapped a sweet and swallowed it whole- more of a gesture to show his appreciation than anything because, Sasuke Uchiha hates sweets.

"And you can call me Sakura. Now, rest well, I'll be back tomorrow."

Sasuke was prepared to tell her there's no need to come for him anymore but at that moment, he uttered not a single word and he did not know why.

She closed the door behind him and felt her heart beating faster than usual.

As does his.

* * *

_**A/N: This AU is based on Chinese folklore- fox spirits and whatnot. This is more of a pre-setting. I would continue exploring this story in further chapters! I know I've lost a bit of writing touch on SasuSaku. This piece wasn't as nice as I wanted it to be but my brain is drained now. Reviews and thank you!**_


End file.
